Blood From The Heart
by neonfizz
Summary: What happens when Hermione Longbottom and her child Ginny go to the zoo?Plot more than it seems a simple trip to the zoo could start.Pg-13 to be safe
1. Lions and Tigers and Bears Oh My!

Blood from the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. The line lions and tigers and bears oh my belongs to whoever wrote the wizard of oz  
  
Chapter 1: Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My!  
  
In the deserted alley the wind was blowing and the old man lowered his hood farther.  
  
"Never forget you have Potter blood in you and there are people who will hate you for that"   
  
he whispered before turning around and disappearing in the unlit alley. Suddenly Virginia Longbottom saw a flash of green light before waking up with a start.  
  
"What was that about?"wondered Virginia or Ginny as her friends called her "I am Granger and Longbottom not Potter, Anne is the Potter here not me!"  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" asked her mother Hermione Granger as she walked into Ginny's bedroom.  
  
"I had a weird dream"  
  
"Well since you're up, we can go to the new zoo today."  
  
***********************************  
An hour later, Ginny and her mother were sitting in the car(it was a muggle zoo and Hermione wanted to remain conspicious) on the way to the zoo.  
  
"Mom, do you think they have lions?Or tigers?Or bears?"  
  
"Yes dear" answered a very tired Hermione.  
  
"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!(a/n: I love that line)cried out Ginny repeatedly.  
  
"Ginny"said Hermione exasperatedly "A girl of nine should know to be a bit calmer when I'm trying to drive. Oh look we're there!  
"  
"Cool! I can see the viewing tower! It's almost five times as high as Gramma's house."  
  
The two got out of the car and walked towards the the ticket booth.  
  
"Two please." Hermione said to the oddly familiar looking man in the booth. "Seamus? Seamus Finnigan?What are you doing here?" I thought you were in Ireland taking care of wild pixies."  
  
"Well I am but every summer they hibernate, backwards little creatures they are. It's more convienient when bears hibernate in the winter. You don't freeze your butt off taming them!"  
  
Ginny piped up in the conversation, as always wanting attention "Lions and tigers and bears oh my!"  
  
"Well who's that?" asked Seamus. "She looks a fair bit like you? Doesn't look a bit like Neville though."  
  
"This is Virginia Longbottom, named after Ginny Weasley."   
  
Seamus turned away and there was a silence.  
  
"Come now Seamus, Ginny wouldn't want us being sad, she died knowing it would be better for the rest of us. "   
  
"Mommy, I died? When?"  
  
"No not you darling, the person you're named after"  
  
"Oh" was Ginny's response before letting out a shrill scream.  
  
Are you proud of me? I wrote a long chapter! That's the longest I've written. Well anyways r/r!  
  
*neonfizz*  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: 


	2. No One Is Safe Around Him

The Blood From The Heart  
  
Chapter 2: No one is safe around him  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot and the characters Virginia(Ginny)Longbottom and Anne Potter. I do not own their names excepting the Anne in Anne Potters name. The names, characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
"Oh" was Ginny's response before letting out a shrill scream. "Mommy, there's a man over there!He just shot green light out of his wand at a bunch of people!"  
  
"Oh shit! Run into the car Ginny!Now! Seamus and I can only take care of this if you're safe. Run!" cried out Hermione "Seamus, I forgot my wand. Do you have yours?"  
  
"Oh my God Hermione, how could you forget your wand at a time like this?"  
  
"I didn't think it was going to end up like this. I was expecting a normal trip to the zoo. The man has other men killing people!I hope Ginny is all right! Oh Seamus! Go stun them. The longer you wait the more people die."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Meanwhile Ginny was running out into the parking lot when she tripped over a speed bump and fell  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!My ankle, it's broken! Mommy, help I can't get up."  
  
A shadow loomed over her "Well, well, well who do we have here?"  
  
A voice squeaked from behind the hooded man leaning over Ginny "Master, I believe it is the Longbottom child"  
  
"The Longbottom child? What luck, I must take her with me. You hear that girl? You're coming with us" said the hideous voice behind the cloak "This mission is over, I must leave"  
  
Ginny heard a small pop before lasping into unconsciousness. When she woke she was in a dark dungeon.   
  
"So, the little princess is awake" sneered a voice coming from a person she couldn't see in the dark dungeon   
  
"Leave me alone, my head hurts"  
  
"Well that's just too bad for you"sneered the man again  
  
"Who on earth are you and WHERE am I?" asked Ginny   
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and as to where, we are at the Dark Lords headquarters. Lucky though you are to be here, nothing can be all good." Malfoy unlocked the door and grabbed Ginny roughly"We are going to see the Dark Lord and then you can decide if you wish to join us or be tortured every single day"  
  
They walked down countless stairs, through endless twisting corridors until they reached a enormous door with a skull on it. Malfoy knocked twice on the door and a voice shouted "Enter if you have the Longbottom girl, if not leave my castle!"  
  
"Master" said Malfoy kneeling in front of the masked man " I have the girl, take her" He shoved Ginny into the room and went out the door.  
  
"Virginia, I would like to give you a choice in your future" the man said as if he was her father "You can join us and achieve great power or not and live through this every day: Crucio!"  
  
A hot searing pain wet through Ginny's body. It was like being burned all over and then being frozen and then burned again. Nothing could be worse.  
  
"I won't join you" declared Ginny after the man lifted the curse.  
  
"All right Virginia, but the offer is always open. And since you are so young, I've decided not to have the curse put on you everyday, but I think your mother will make a good substitution."  
  
Yay! Long chapter again!review or I won't post!  
  
*neonfizz* 


	3. When Someone Is Killed People Always Say...

Chapter 3: When Someone Is Killed People Always Say It Was For A Good Reason  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot and the characters Virginia(Ginny)Longbottom and Anne Potter. I do not own their names excepting the Anne in Anne Potters name. The names, characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Thank you so much to my first reviewer Cold Hearted Demon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yay!thought are like this Ginnys thought   
  
  
"All right Virginia, but the offer is always open. And since you are so young, I've decided not to have the curse put on you everyday, but I think your mother will make a good substitution."  
  
Suddenly the doors open and two heavyset men entered the room carried a tied up wildly thrashing Hermione. They set her in the middle of the carpet and bowed to the man.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, thank you, you will be rewarded later so LEAVE" the man practically shouted the last word. "Now Virginia or is it Ginny? Let's put your mother throught what you just went through. Crucio!"  
  
"Mom! Mommy! Are you okay?" Ginny cried out. She'd better be okay. It's my fault, I have to join the guys side. He can't put Mommy through this every day. I won't let him! Where is what's-his-name Se...Sea... Seamus when we need him? Weren't him and Mom together?  
  
"Yes Ginny, Finnigan and your mother WERE together but we didn't have any use for him and he wouldn't join us so we got rid of him. And don't ask how I know what you were thinking" With that Ginny burst into tears and the man lifted the curse off of Hermione. "Did you hear that mudblood? Finnigan is dead! We killed him!"  
  
"No!" cried out Hermione "He did nothing to anyone"  
  
"Quite mistaken Longbottom, he killed Avery after I captured you. And back on subject Ginny, would you like your mother to endure this every day or join me?"   
  
A yell interrupted the deadly silence "Ginny, don't do it! Never join him! Let him do it to me everyday! I don't care! Don't join him!"  
  
"Mom I have to, I can't put you through that every day" replied Ginny What am I going to do? I don't want to turn bad! Ginny turned, her green eyes blazing like never before. It was almost like magic how angry she looked and how bright her eyes were blazing "Voldemort, you cannot put the curse on my mother every day!"  
  
With that Ginny ran and stood in front of her mother "You'll have to kill me first!"  
  
"No Ginny" whispered Hermione "Not for me. I don't deserve it. I couldn't live knowing you died for me"  
  
"Avada " yelled the man.  
  
Hermione raced in front of Ginny knowing what would come next. "Ginny I love you and tell your father I love him. And the man is Voldemort"  
  
"Kedavra!" finished the man  
  
The same green light that came out of the mans wand that did at the zoo. Hermione collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Mommy!" Ginny screamed "Wake up! Please wake up!" She leaned over her mothers body, not believing what happened. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "I'll kill you Voldemort, I'll get you for this!Someday!" She fell silent, crying over her mothers body.  
  
  
  
Aren't I mean? Am I rushing this too much? Cuz this will be long, she's not even at Hogwarts next but in about two chapters she'll get her letter.Oops I just gave away   
whether she lives or not. Oh well it's kinda obvious anyways I'm not mean enought to kill them both this soon.R/R  
  
*neonfizz* 


	4. Ron talking in a southern accent Heeheee...

Chapter 4: Ron talking in a southern accent! heeheehee!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot and the characters Virginia(Ginny)Longbottom and Anne Potter. I do not own their names excepting the Anne in Anne Potters name. The names, characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
I am looking for a BETA reader since I don't have spell check so e-mail me if you want to BETA this. It means getting chapters ahead of time.  
  
  
"Mommy!" Ginny screamed "Wake up! Please wake up!" She leaned over her mothers body, not believing what happened. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "I'll kill you Voldemort, I'll get you for this!Someday!" She fell silent, crying over her mothers body.  
  
"You won't kill me Ginny because I will kill you. Unless of course, you join us then you can be the one killing people, not the one mourning over the dead like the pathetic wimp you really are."   
  
"I won't join you! You killed my mother!"  
  
The man stepped closer to Ginny  
  
"Since you are so young I will give you a chance to escape, I will let you leave this room but you must find your own way out of my castle and past my most loyal servants. They will be armed and looking for you. If they find you they have the right to put the curse on you! Now LEAVE!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort put Hermiones body by the door and called out " Nott! I need you! Apparate to London and put this in front of the Daily Prophet office where they will see it and then poor Mr.Longbottom will read about his wifes death in the newspaper."  
  
*********************************  
  
A man with red hair and an abundance of freckles sat down consoling a young man of his age.  
  
"Neville, I'm sure she's fine. Hermione probably got Ginny to sit in the car while she fought those men! She always was bloody brilliant at Defense Against The Dark Arts and she probably put a protection charm on the car. She wouldn't let her get hurt! Oh, I do miss Hermione something dreadful..(a/n I can always picture Ron saying that in a southern accent. heeheehee) Neville don't listen to me I'll just get you started again."  
  
"B.. b.. but Ron, Hermione left her wand at home. It's on our bedside table."  
  
With that Ron turned furiously red , he still hadn't gotten over his longtime crush on Hermione. "Neville I'm sure Ginny is fine, if she was dead they would dropped her body off with Hermione's! I bet she is in a muggle hospital as we speak, resting after the attacks."  
  
"You're right Ron, you can go home now I think I can manage for a while"  
  
After Ron left he slowly headed upstairs looking of pictures of Hermione on the wall. Hermione at their wedding with that smile of hers, Hermione trying to teach Neville to waterski, Hermione holding newborn Ginny making her wave at the camera...  
  
  
Well I know that was short I'm waiting for more reviews and that had to happen in a seperate chapter the next one will be longer I promise. BETA readers out there???????e-mail me.  
  
*neonfizz* 


	5. Escape From The Other World

Chapter Five: Escape From The Other World  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot and the characters Virginia(Ginny)Longbottom and Anne Potter. I do not own their names excepting the Anne in Anne Potters name. The names, characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
I am looking for a BETA reader since I don't have spell check so e-mail me if you want to BETA this. It means getting chapters ahead of time.  
  
  
  
Ginny had never felt so scared in her life. In five minutes she had to start trying to escape from a castle that was so horrible it seemed liked another world, full of men who had permission to put that hurting curse on her. In five minutes, the man was going to come outside and put that horrible curse on her if she wasn't gone.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to run. Soon she came to a fork in the long halls. The right fork led to a twisting path and the left to a seemingly endless straight hall.  
  
" Left or right? Which one is right? Well I guess I'll go right since it would be harder to dodge curses if there's nowhere to turn and hide. Here goes nothing" Ginny said out loud to herself.  
  
After a while of randomly choosing more paths to go on, Ginny saw a short, wide shadow behind her on the wall "Leave me alone!" she cried "The guy said I could escape and you can only put the curse on me if you catch me and since you're so fat you'd be wasting your breath!"  
  
" Little girl, I have other ways of catching you, like by magic. Hey! Where did you go? I'm supposed to catch you and I can't chase you. Humph" The man turned around and talked to a portrait of a strange woman.   
  
"Password" she said to him  
  
He replied "Filthy mudbloods! Oh how I hate them!" The portrait swung open and the man stepped inside.  
  
***************************  
  
"Professor MacGonagall, we must help the child escape from Voldemorts clutches." At that MacGonagall flinched "Once I am gone she will be the only thing that can stop him. Not even our young Mr. Potter will be able to." Dumbledore reached over and stroked Fawkes. "She is our only hope"  
  
"All right Dumbledore, I will tell Snape to go get her out. He knows the way around You-Kn-"  
  
"Minerva, when will you learn, his name is Voldemort. Do not be afraid of the name even if he did kill many people"  
  
"All right, V..V..Voldemort. Anyways I shall go down to him at once and inform him of his job" Professor MacGonagall went down the staircase(a/n that staircase looks so cool in the CoS)  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ginny jumped. A man with long, unwashed, greasy looking hair had just appeared in front of her  
  
"Who are you?" she asked "And how did you do that? Are you on the guys side or my side?"  
  
"Miss Longbottom do not ask so many questions, but I am on your side. The rest can be discussed later" The man replied " Now, grab onto my robe"  
  
There was a pop and then Ginny felt like she was somersaulting through the air. Suddenly there was a jerk and Ginny opened her eyes. "Is this really home? Is daddy really here?"  
  
"Come with me Miss Longbottom" He grabbed Ginnys hand and they walked up the stairs " I am the Potions master at your future school and I will expect you to behave like any other student when you arrive at school in two years. And give your father this" He handed Ginny a folded up piece of paper and rang the doorbell.   
  
Neville answered the door and took Ginny inside "Thank you Snape" and slammed the door shut. While he was hugging Ginny like it was the end of the world, Ginny whispered in his ear "Daddy, Snape said to give this to you. He says it's from a Dumbydoor or someone"  
  
As soon as Neville read the paper, his face turned white and he looked completely horrified "Oh my gosh"  
  
  
  
Not really a cliffie but anyways r/r and thank you to everyone who reviewed the other chapters. more background info in the next chapter. plz no flames unless its a signed review.(don't ask my mind works in a strange way)  
  
*neonfizz* 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot and the characters Virginia(Ginny)Longbottom and Anne Potter. I do not own their names excepting the Anne in Anne Potters name. The names, characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
I am looking for a BETA reader since I don't have spell check so e-mail me if you want to BETA this. It means getting chapters ahead of time.  
  
  
As soon as Neville read the paper, his face turned white and he looked completely horrified "Oh my gosh"  
  
Ginny ran over to Neville. As she leaned over his shoulder she asked "Daddy! What is it"  
  
"Nothing" replied Neville.  
  
"Nothing is nothing"  
  
Neville sighed "Well Ginny, this is the only one. Just go into your room and there's a surprise" He read the letter again  
  
Dear Mr. Longbottom,  
  
I am writing this to inform you of your wifes family. This may come as a shock to you but please remain calm seeing as Ginny will be in the room with you. Lily and James Potter, had twins, not just Harry. Before they sent out the birth announcements, James realised that Voldemort would most likely want to kill them and the children. Lily couldn't bear to give away her children so they compromised. Lily and James would keep Harry for their child and they gave Hermione to Lilys best friend, Alison Granger. Please do not tell Ginny about ths, her knowledge would put her in more danger than before.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Neville grimced. All of those times that Harry and Hermione had been kissing on the loveseat, how they were in love with each other, how they'd almost made out that one night but Seamus caught them. And they were brother and sister through all of it. It just wasn't right. Hermione would never know how close she'd come to making out with her brother but Harry would. Nothing seemed right in the world just then.  
  
Slowly, Neville walked over to the fireplace. He threw a handful of purple powder into the flames. "Ron" He called "Can you come over here?"  
  
Suddenly a sooty Ron appeared in the fireplace.   
  
"Can you take care of Ginny for a bit at your house? I need some time alone"  
  
"WHAT! Ginny's back! Why didn't you tell me!Where is she Neville?"  
  
"I told her that there was a surprise in her room. I bought her a Dragonflame 3056 a while ago and I was going to give it to her for her birthday but I decided to give it   
to her today. So can you take her to your house to play with Sara?"  
  
"Okay Neville, but Sara doesn't know Auntie Hermione is dead yet. Should I let Ginny tell her? And is it okay if Anne comes over too?  
  
Neville just nodded before calling Ginny to come downstairs to go to Uncle Rons house.   
  
Ginny came downstairs and brought the broomstick with her.  
  
  
Ok that wasn't long but it wasn't short but it wsn't long. Sorry I took so long to update, I have 4 projects. Review! And no flames unless its a signed review!   
  
*neonfizz* 


	7. Why?

Chapter 7: Why?  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot and the characters Virginia(Ginny)Longbottom and Anne Potter. I do not own their names excepting the Anne in Anne Potters name. The names, characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Ah! i took forever posting! Sorry,, teachers were evil, expect more chapters posted faster as soon as I do some stuff.  
I am looking for a BETA reader since I don't have spell check so e-mail me if you want to BETA this. It means getting chapters ahead of time.  
As soon Ginny and Ron had flooed to Ron's house, Ginny and Sara rushed upstairs to grab Sara's broom, a DragonFlame3000 and in less than five minutes, they were playing happily outside in the orchard.Ron watched them as they played , as though nothing had happened. Sara passed a soccer ball-a makeshift quaffle- to Ginny who passed it back to Sara. Nothing seemed to be happening to them so after a while, Ron got bored and decided to go to the Thre Bromsticks for a butterbeer. He put on his shoes and coat, then walked outside to tell the girls where he was going.  
  
As he walked towards the girls, they dropped their brooms on the ground and ran up to him "Daddy, where are you going?" asked Sara "Can we come?"  
  
" I'm going to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer." He said knowing exactly what they would say next  
  
"Go to Honeydukes for us!" Sara and Ginny cried out in unison. "Please, please, please!" They begged as they tried their best to look absolutely cute and innocent.  
  
Ron sighed then answered "Don't expect this everytime I go downtown but since Ginny has been through so much I will go get you both some Ton-Tongue-Toffees" He grinned "Or maybe I should just get you some chocolate frogs"  
  
********************************  
  
As he walked along Hogsmeades main street Ron's mind was buzzing with questions.  
  
Why is Ginny acting normal like nothing happened? he asked himself as he kicked aside a plastic bag lying on the sidewalk. Maybe it hasn't sunk in that Hermione is dead yet. Or maybe she just thinks she's sleeping. And why Hermione? She was so good. She never did anything bd, we couldn't even copy her homework. But then look at Malfoy. He's rich and is perfectly healthy but he has done so many bad things  
  
Keeping his head down, Ron kept running that through his head until he noticed that the continual background noise of Hogsmeade had sopped. He looked up and realized he had passed the Three Broomsticks and he was heading up to the cave where Sirius had once hidden. Suddenly Ron felt angry at the world, angry at the unjustness of everything. He ran up the steep hillside leading up to the cave. When he reached the cave he collapsed on the floor, panting.  
  
"What brought you here?" asked a familiar voice from the back of the cave.  
hehe...anyways sorry I didn't update for so long my teachers are ReaLly reAllY evil! and for all hr/d shippers there are two really good fics out there, Complicated by Sophiebabe and I Won't Walk Away by Slytherin Girl. anyways follw the arrow  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
\/   
see the button...r/r!  
  
*neonfizz* 


	8. Can't remember the name

Chapter 7: What brought you here?  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the plot and the characters Virginia(Ginny)Longbottom and Anne Potter. I do not own their names excepting the Anne in Anne Potters name. The names, characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
Sorry if the names below insult anybody. I just randomly hit keys...no offence meant...  
Ok...that was still a long wait for an update...sorry...anyways...ya...read...sorry...i'm just very tired...lets bactrack a bit...  
  
"What brought you here?" asked a familiar voice from the back of the cave.  
  
"Harry!?" Exclaimed a very surprised Ron "What are you doing up here? I thought everyone had forgotten about this place. "  
  
He glanced around the cave, worried as if someone would overhear him. "Well, I ditched Lavendar and Anne for a day. I needed time to be alone and think. You know how excited Anne can get over anything. She must get it from Lavendar or something. A grin broke across his face. "And what exactly are you doing here?" He asked Ron "Aren't you supposed to be staying home while Parvati goes to work?"   
  
Ron started to talk then his voice faltered. "Harry, don't you know?" he asked. Harry looked as though he knew nothing had happened to Hermione. Like she was nothing to him. "I came here to get away from everything that's been happening...don't you know what just happened?  
  
A bewildered look on his face, Harry shook his head. "What happened? Did Sara eat a few too many Acid Pops and get indigestion or something?:  
  
"No Harry, it's not that." Ron sighed. This was going to be hard to tell, considering he didn't know half of what had happened. "It's just that Hermione took Ginny to the new zoo today..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sara and Ginny ran around the yard screaming with laughter. They were overly-excited about the chocolate frogs they would soon be getting.Ginny was running clockwise around the Weasleys garden and Sara was running counter clockwise. Occasionally, then wouild run into each oter, only causing more gigling. After a while, Ginny sat down underneath the apple tree.  
  
I'm too tired to keep playing." She announced to Sara while playing with a fake wand. " I think we should just stop for awhile and think of baby names."  
  
A few days before, Parvati had come home from the mediwizards very excited. She was pregnant and Sara was going to have a little brother/sister. Ever since then, Sara had either been very hyper or very quiet, trying to think of names. "How about Gillian? she asked Ginny.  
  
"Nah" Ginny replied. "I think something more like Artichoke would be better!"  
  
Sara spluttered. "Artichoke???????? Why artichoke?"  
  
Smugly, Ginny smiled "It's better than Gillian. " she replied "Actually, now I think Bahvnja would be a better name than Artichoke!"  
  
"Aierma"  
  
"Yekirjk"  
  
"Boejle"  
  
They continued on like that until they ran out of names. Then they started with good names. Finally they both decided on one that wasn't so good. Sanny. A mix of Sara and Ginny.  
hehe...not a good chapter...but i had to get it out...look on my lookup for thankyous and a list of when stories will be updated...  
  
*neonfizz* 


	9. Cry

Chapter 8: Cry  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from jKRowlings books...there...are you happy?  
  
A/N: hmmm...this fic needs more reviews...anywys...i'll shut up now and write this chappie...ooo...sorry for the wait...i had lots of personal stuff happening!  
Eyes full of tears, Harry listened to the end of what had happened to Hermione. "I'll kill Voldemort" He shouted out to the world "He killed my 'Mione and I'll kill him."  
  
Ron paused. He still hadn't told Harry about them being related. The thought of that would make Harry cower in disgust.  
  
"Harry," began Ron, "There's something else I have to tell you. You are Hermiones twin. Your parents, knowing that Voldemort would try to kill them didn't want to put their children in danger. Lily wanted to be able to raise her children so they compromised and kept you. Hermione was given to your mothers best friend to raise."  
  
"What?!?" Harry exploded "She was my twin and I was going out with her?!?! That is disgusting! Dumbledore should have told us!" Slowly, Harry quietened down "I just can't believe she's dead" He said to himself "She can't be dead. I won't let her be dead. The body was just an illusion. She'll never be dead. i'll never believe she's dead. She's out there somewhere, trying to find her way home. I know it. She'll make it home. And if she doesn't, then I'll kill myself. Life without any of my best friends woud be unbearable. Life without you and Hermione would be torture Ron. I'll wait for her to come back. When she sends a message to say she's dead, I'll be dead."  
  
Harry started crying. Ron walked over to him and put a comforting arm on his shoulder.   
  
A while later, Harry had stopped crying and Ron rose to go back home.  
  
"Ginny and Sara are waiting for me. I'm not sure Ginny's realized her mother's gone yet. Will you come explain to them?" Asked Ron "I really don't want to be the bearer of bad news."   
  
Harry rose from the floor and the two started the walk home. Upon arrival at the house, Ron snuck inside to cry and Harry gathered the girls together. Sadly, he pulled Ginny up onto his knee and whispered "Be brave" before telling both of them what had happened to Hermione. Silently, the two girls listened until Ginny broke into tears. So as to not upset them too much, he ended by telling them that she was an angel always looking after them. Ginny although still crying madly, lessened her crying after that. She gathered her arms around Harry, gave him a hug and whispered earnestly in his ear   
  
"I'll be brave Uncle Harry, I really will" She slowly trudged over to Sarah. The two of them sat down and hugged each other like it was the end of the world.   
Well, i decided to end it here. Personal stuff is still bugging me and I wasn't in a writing mood but I tried to get it out. so r/r and I will try to get other fics posted  
  
*neonfizz* 


End file.
